


Bagpipes on Mars

by Azar



Series: Rebel Yell [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened on Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagpipes on Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Both the title and the plot--such as there is--were inspired by the Enter the Haggis song of the same name.

The door of the TARDIS banged closed as Abby and the Doctor fell against it, both out of breath, both grinning like maniacs.

The Doctor looked at his companion. "Well. That was fun, wasn't it?" he asked cheerfully.

"Surprisingly, it was." Abby smirked back at him. "Good thing you know how to play the bagpipes, though, or it might not've been."

He laughed and sprang to his feet, helping Abby up then practically skipping over to the control console with her at his heels. "Yes, who knew bagpipes could be such an effective sonic weapon against Ice Warriors? I'll have to remember that in future."

He threw a couple of switches then looked up at her again. "So. Where to next?"

Abby laughed. "Bagpipes and Martians all in one afternoon? You really think you can top that?"

The Doctor's eyes took on a knowing, mischievous gleam. "I know I can."

"In that case? Surprise me."


End file.
